As eco-friendly vehicles, electric vehicles or hybrid cars are increasing.
Such a vehicle includes, mounted therein, a power source constituted by a battery assembly containing a stacked plurality of batteries.
That kind of power supply device contains a battery assembly configured such that batteries each having a positive electrode at one end and a negative electrode at the other end are alternately reversely coupled to one another. The power supply device further contains a battery connection plate configured such that a bus bar having two holes into which electrodes of adjacent batteries are inserted is provided on a base plate section made of a synthetic resin so as to form a connection section with respect to the batteries in order to serially connect the batteries.
As battery connection plates like the above, there is one in which a flexible section is formed, by each of a predetermined number of connection sections, on a slit provided on a base plate section with an escape hole therebetween in order to adjust positional deviation between an electrode and a hole of a bus bar, a base plate section is divided by a slit and both sides of each base plate section are coupled by a pair of hinge-like flexible sections, or pitch adjusting unit configured such that a base plate section is divided by each connection section and the connection sections are mutually coupled by a hinge-like flexible section, is provided (see, for example, Patent Document 1).